Nothing But Trouble
by MegamanZero
Summary: All he wants is a simple life. He doesn't want to be a hero, he doesn't want to be hunted, and he doesn't want any trouble. Yet it seems like trouble will always find Jamie Mason. Set about a year before his fateful encounter with Ash and Co. Jamie will b
1. Default Chapter

Nothing but Trouble By MegamanZero Prologue nmc_512@yahoo.com OT  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I tried buying Pokemon from Creatures and Gamefreak but GUESS WHAT!? They still don't take Monopoly money. I wonder why.  
  
Jamie: 15(at this time) Misty: 14  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
Hey there, good readers. This is Jamie Mason from "Ash's Gift". Now, as you've realized, this is a sort of prequel to "Ash's Gift". In this little, no, big fic you will learn about my disturbing past. But don't worry, it's not all screams and shouts and tears, I'll still throw in a few of my little "Jamie-isms" for ya.  
  
Now, as you know, I'm not exactly your average teenager. Shoot, I'm not even human for that matter. No, I'm not some 16-eyed blob of jelly. Or maybe I am ... HAH!! Got ya!! Seriously, what I am may shock you, as it did in "Ash's Gift". I'm what is called a Lekarian. What the heck's a Lekarian, you ask? Well settle down, I'm gonna tell ya.  
  
First off, we're a very warlike race. We look kinda like humans, only we have red eyes and are physically superior to them. When I say physically superior, I mean that we're so strong that even I could out-lift Mr. Universe any day. Hell, that's why we call ourselves "Superiors", which is only a cover-up for our true origins.  
  
Some of our behavior traits include a competitive spirit and have a taste for adventure, and stubborn courage; we never back down from a fight. Sometimes we can get violent though, as is our nature.  
  
Our metabolisms are ... um ... slightly unusual. We like to eat A LOT. However, despite our strange appetites, we still remain physically fit: there's no such thing as a FAT Lekarian. There is such thing as a GLUTTONOUS Lekarian, heh heh heh.  
  
There is, however, something horrifying about us that you should know right off the bat. Every time we get angry, I mean REALLY pissed off, we transform into super strong, muscular, and scary versions of ourselves. This WOULD be kinda cool, if we didn't totally lose control and start viciously smashing, ripping, and mauling the nearest form of life, which is exactly what we do. It will wear off after about half an hour, but it leaves a red glow in our eyes that won't go away for more than a month. This transformation is called The Rage, and is still being studied by both Lekarian and some human scientists alike.  
  
We Lekarians have really incredible Psionic potential. So potent, that it's not uncommon to see small objects float and breakable things, like glass, to crack and break every time we get a little irritated. We also have the ability to unconsciously channel that Psionic energy through our Pokemon, which makes them even stronger than most.  
  
Now you're probably wondering how the heck we got here on this little mud ball of a planet anyway. Well here's how the story goes. As I told you before, we are a very warlike race, and we love to fight. My race is not of this world. In short, I'm an alien.  
  
We loved to conquer, pillage, and destroy. One day we messed with the WRONG species, called the Gnrak. Even though we were physically superior to them, well, their technology proved way too much for us. They destroyed our planet, our soldiers, and our entire fleet. In a way, we kind of deserved it.  
  
Torn, crippled, and bloody, a few hundred survivors made their way through the cosmos in a single medical ship. After decades of ceaseless wandering, we came upon the little blue planet Earth sometime in the year 1900. We praised our luck for finding a planet with inhabitants that looked similar to us, so we could walk around fairly unnoticed.  
  
Now, you would think that after losing your planet, your home, your people, and your pride that you would learn your lesson and stop being genocidal maniacs! WRONG! Immediately after crash landing on Earth, we thought of conquering it and it's inhabitants. Just one problem: we were hopelessly outnumbered!  
  
All that we had of Lekarian technology was the ship that we traveled in, a few weapons, and some supplies. But that wouldn't be enough. We soon devised a plan to keep Earth on it's toes, a distraction to keep them busy. And that distraction is none other than Team Rocket.  
  
Terrorism, who needs it? We did. We needed an organization to keep the world's hands tied while we multiplied and gathered our forces to take over the world. We soon enlisted the help of unsuspecting humans as well.  
  
But about seventy years later, one Lekarian didn't want all that. He didn't want to conquer Earth. He soon escaped and created his own "counter- organization", if you will, to keep Team Rocket at bay. He took the human name, Giovanni Ketchum, and created Silph Co. And contrary to the popular belief, he DIDN'T create Team Rocket.  
  
Now this Giovanni was no dummy. He convinced a few other Lekarians to join him in his newfound Corperation. Soon he employed the services of several thousand humans and created what Silph Co. is today. Under the guise of the very respectable technology company responsible for the Pokeball, Silph Co. waged its silent war against Team Rocket.  
  
As it turns out Silph Co. was steadily becoming more powerful than Team Rocket ever imagined. For a number of years Silph Co. had Team Rocket by the balls, simply because, although mostly human, they were trained much better than the feeble Team Rocket. But Team Rocket had another plan.  
  
Team Rocket decided to create another smaller, elite force accepting only the greatest of the Lekarian warriors and Pokemon trainers. They called this organization The Cause. They trained and raised the members of The Cause to become efficient, cold, calculating killers to counter the mighty Silph Co. For the longest time they terrorized Silph to the point where it looked like the Lekarians would win, and that Earth would be theirs.  
  
Then Team Rocket decided to make their ace in the hole. To create the Ultimate Lekarian through vast genetic manipulation and implant it's embryo into a human woman. Little did they know that the embryo would split into twins, but that's a different story. If you're wondering what I mean, read Ash's Gift before you read this for crying out loud!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Now you're probably all scratching your heads, wondering what the hell all this has to do with me and how I got into this predicament. It's long and grueling, but I think that I can manage to tell you. However, not in this little chapter. To tell my story in its entirity would take up whole freaking volumes, but to spare you a lot of time I will break it down to about six months before my fateful encounter with Ash. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this story. The story about a boy with a dark past, and MAD SKILLS! That boy would be me. I hope you're wearing comfortable pants, cuz you're gonna be at your chair for a while.  
  
A/N: I hope you like Jamie as much as I do!!!!! I love prequels! Keep the reviews short and concise. Flames will be used to burn people who send them. 


	2. A Startling Discovery

Nothing but Trouble By MegamanZero A Startling Discovery nmc_512@yahoo.com OT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them. Jamie is an original character of MINE.  
  
* * * *  
  
I was cornered. Trapped in a dark alley by three muscle-bound meatheads with ugly-looking knives, just itching hack me up into coleslaw. Now, to a normal person this would have seemed like a good time to quickly update their will and crap their knickers. But you know what I did?  
  
I laughed; cackled like a hyena. I wasn't afraid: I ate punks like these for breakfast, on a daily basis.  
  
But how did I get myself into this kind of situation? For starters, this happens all the time, but let me take you back to the beginning. Of the day, anyway.  
  
* * * *  
  
I awoke with a start to the sound of Abra's loud, obnoxious, yet disturbingly soothing voice. "ABRA!!!" he screamed. Grumbling, I turned over to see the Psychic type doing his happy dance around my bed. God, does that Pokemon EVER run out of energy? I swear, sometimes I think he's on Speed.  
  
"How did YOU get outta your Pokeball?" I asked groggly. Abra began jabbering away in his Poke language. For the sake of convenience I will be translating what my Pokemon say from here on.  
  
"I woke up, so I got out!" he crowed. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast? I want fish! Whaddaya wanna do today? Wanna go swimming? Let's go swimming! We gotta train, let's go train!" He's a regular motor mouth.  
  
I smiled. "I almost forgot that you're a morning person, Ab." I said, pulling my brown hair away from my eyes and draping a towel over my bare. I watched Abra's happy dance a few moments more before walking towards the well-maintained bathroom.  
  
"You betcha, Jamie!" he replied back with as much gusto as before. "I love the mornings! Mornings are the best time of the ... uh ... MORNING! Hurry up and take a shower! I want some fish!" That Abra, what would the world be like without the little guy? Probably a lot quieter.  
  
I stepped into the shower stall and turned on the faucet. The water streamed down my body. I grabbed the soap and began to clean myself. You know the drill: soap, scrub, and rinse.  
  
My skin welcomed the freezing water as it made contact. Nothing like a good old, ice cold shower to kick-start your day. Hell, it works better than coffee.  
  
Thanks to my excellent Lekarian hearing I could make out the annoyed voices of my other Pokemon. Apparently, Abra had taken the liberty of releasing them from their Pokeballs. They were not as enthusiastic to greet the day as Abra was. In fact, they were quite livid.  
  
Espeon: Not before 7:00! I've told you a million times never to wake me up before 7:00 pm. I need my beauty sleep!  
  
Umbreon: Yeah, Espeon needs all the beauty sleep he can get!  
  
Espeon: Hey, you take that back, jerk-off!  
  
Umbreon: Piss off, deusche-bag!  
  
Jolteon: If we weren't in a hotel room I'd fry your ass, Abra! Do you know what time it is? 6:23! I swear, the times you keep waking us up get earlier and earlier! Do actually time this?  
  
Flareon: Yeah! And aren't Abras supposed to get eighteen hours of sleep a day?  
  
Abra: No way I can sleep for eighteen hours, guys! Too much stuff to do, too much fun to have! Now who wants fish?  
  
Vaporeon: * sigh * Can't we all just get along? Wait, I'd like some fish!  
  
Flexing my muscles, I admired my physique in the mirror. Oh yes, it pays not to be human. Because of my Lekarian blood, my metabolism makes good with every single nutrient I take in. Every lipid in my body is rapidly converted into energy. However, because of my strange metabolism, I must eat large quantities of food per day to maintain my excellent health. Fortunately, the only pounds I gain are from muscle.  
  
I emerged out of the bathroom dressed in my usual garb of light, summer- like clothing: this time a pair of basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. My feet sported a pair of Adidas running shoes. My auburn hair had been brushed and combed to perfection. Simple, yet stylish. I didn't want to stand out too much, yet I didn't want to look a total bum, either.  
  
"You guys done bitching about the early morning and ready to catch some breakfast?" I inquired, my usual grin present on my face.  
  
"Fish! Fish! Fish!" the gaggle of Pokemon chanted, their mouths gushing over with drool, forming a small puddle in front of them.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" I whispered. "We don't wanna wake up the whole freaking neighborhood, do we? Alright guys, get back into your Pokeballs and let's go catch us some fish-ums!"  
  
My Pokemon gave one more cheer of approval before disappearing back into their Pokeballs. I could've sworn I heard groggy cursing on the other side of the wall.  
  
* * * *  
  
We arrived at the local river at around 7 am. I pulled out an item ball that contained our favorite (an only) barbeque grill. My Pokemon began to set up the plates and picnic towels. Flareon had fired up the grill. I pulled out another item ball that contained a two-gallon bottle of tarter sauce. Our mouths were all watering in anticipation of a delicious, if not slightly unorthodox, breakfast. All we needed was the most important ingredient of all: the fish.  
  
Ahhh, fish. Sometimes I think there's nothing better in this world. You know, I'll bet you that if all the world's leaders gathered around the grill right now and tried some of my fish steaks there would be no more war on Earth. After all, fish is brain food!  
  
I looked around for any people who might be taking an early morning swim in the river. Not that it usually happened, but I've had to use some very ... erm ... strange tactics to drive people away from the river. You know, stripping naked and singing the National Anthem and such. Fortunately they never called the cops; probably too mentally and emotionally scarred to even pick up the phone.  
  
Even still, that doesn't mean I have an ugly body. Judging from the amorous leers I get from girls and the hateful scowls the guys throw my way while jogging shirtless, it's safe to say that I'm a pretty good looking guy.  
  
The guys probably get pissed off because their girlfriends swoon over me when I'm training with my Pokemon in the park. When my Pokemon and I train I tend to get incredibly hot and sweaty, forcing me to relieve myself from my shirt. I'll bet that's what causes the girls to stop and ogle.  
  
I don't mind it when girls gawk and guys glare. In fact, I rather enjoy it. The only reason that I don't want any people in the river, or any body of water, when we go "fishing" is because anybody in it would suffer instant death. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Jolteon was all charged up and ready to go, the electric glands in his body billowing and bulging with energy. "Alright, Jolt, use your Thundershock on the river!" A bright flash of yellow light emitted from the electric Pokemon as electricity surged through the highly conductive water. In an instant, several dozen dead fish floated to the surface. Trout: my favorite.  
  
Now you see why I make sure that nobody is swimming in the river at breakfast time. Then again, we don't ALWAYS have fish. I just didn't feel like paying over a hundred dollars for a breakfast at Denny's or something. We, well, mostly I, would've syphoned the food out of a restaurant faster than you can say, "Gluttony." Like I've told you before; Lekarians have ... er ... UNUSUAL appetites.  
  
I looked over to the Vaporeon. "Vape, could you please get all those fish out of the water and onto the towels?"  
  
"Mmmm, fiiish." he gurgled. With almost angelic grace, Vaporeon dove into the water and began to gather all the delicious morsels.  
  
"Fish! Fish! Yeah, we're gonna have fish!" Abra cheered.  
  
"Geez, are you ALWAYS such a spaz-case!?" Umbreon asked acidly. Abra, being the cheerful guy that he is, ignored Umbreon's insults. Instead, however, the little Psychic Pokemon shot a small, stinging Psybeam at his offender. Umbreon caterwauled as he shot into the air, screaming obscenities while the other Pokemon nearly retched with laughter.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was around 9:00 am when we finished breakfast. There we were; lying along the bank of the river like a group of beached whales. We had gorged ourselves to the brim, not a single fish had been wasted. We were nothing, if not efficient.  
  
With great effort, we managed to peel ourselves off the ground to clean up our mess. After picking up the last fish bone and depositing it into the already overstuffed trash can, we prepared ourselves for our first two hours of daily training.  
  
Jogging. Beating our feet on the now bustling streets of Vermillion City; the home of Liutenant Surge, leader of the Vermillion City Gym, the bane of all intelligent life on Earth.  
  
We had been jogging for about one hour. It was the usual; Umbreon grumbling, Abra singing, and the others silently muttering to each other in their language. It was all going to routine until she came.  
  
I nearly toppled the whole train back when I skidded to a halt. She had to be the most exquisitely beautiful girl that my eyes had the pleasure of seeing. Long, flowing brown hair with delicate streaks of blonde; a curvaceous figure for a girl of her age; lovely facial features, and those eyes. Those deep, blue eyes that seemed to suck me into them.  
  
I yelped as I felt a small blow to my leg. Looking down, my Pokemon were giving me looks of utmost embarrassment. Blushing deep red, I quickly wiped my mouth of the saliva that had been freely dripping down it.  
  
But, wait? A deep feeling of dread crept down my back as I thought about my recent actions. Something wasn't right here. Something definitely didn't smell right, and it wasn't just Abra's breath.  
  
Never, not once in my whole life, have I ever had dirty thoughts about a human girl. Not that I'm gay or anything, it's just that I don't date out of species. I have NEVER, not ONCE, thought sexually about a human. So why was I starting now?  
  
"Yo, Boss?" I heard Umbreon question at my heels. Unlike my other Pokemon, who adressed me by my first name, Umbreon had dubbed me 'Boss'. "Why you ogling that human girl?" I could never hide anything from my Pokemon, and today was no exception.  
  
"I don't know." I answered shakily. I quickly did a readout of her Psi signature.  
  
Psi is the essence of life, the energy that binds and animates all living things. Each individual organism had a unique Psi signature, for themselves, and for their species. A few years back I had learned how to read a person's Psionic aura to identify their species, sex, and even their mood.  
  
It didn't make any sense. Her Psionic signature stated that she was fully human, not Lekarian. In my mind I had reasoned that the only way I felt any attraction to this girl was because she might be Lekarian, or worse, a Cause agent.  
  
But wait. Her aura seemed to be fluctuating in a way that I had never witnessed before in a human. The way it pulsed and warped was mystical, hypnotic. I felt myself becoming lost in the rhythmic pulsing, the patterns, the ...  
  
"Uh, boss?" Umbreon began nudging me on my leg again. I couldn't pay attention, as all my care and thought was directed into this one aura. His voice sounded vague, almost distant.  
  
"Boss ..." I heard him mutter, this time with more urgency. He cuffed my calf with his paw. "BOSS!"  
  
Breaking out of the trance, I looked down sharply at him. "What!" I snapped. "This better be good!"  
  
Umbreon sniggered, while the others joined in unison. "Uh, it depends on what you consider 'good', Boss." he managed to choke out. "Y-y-y-your pants ..."  
  
My eyes slowly trailed down to my crotch area. Inside, I was wishing, hoping, praying that I wouldn't find what I think I would find. Fate, as it seems, isn't without a cruel sense of humor.  
  
I had an erection the size of the Washington Monument.  
  
Cursing silently and blushing furiously, I quickly sat down on the grass. My plan was to make people believe that I was tired and was sitting down to take a rest. I tried my best to hide my arousal under my shorts. Why did I have to wear such thin shorts? Why?  
  
When I thought that things couldn't get any worse, I looked back up at her from across the street again. Her head was turning ... in my direction! Oh God, why do you hate me!? Shit, she'd see me, and she'd see the ... the ... I groaned in horror when I realized that it was trying to poke out of the legs of my shorts!  
  
Calm DOWN. Just relax and focus. You can do this ... dammit, you can do this! I cleared my mind of all thought as I focused my Psi. Drain the blood ... drain the blood ...  
  
I chanted this in my mind like a mantra. This was no time to panic. I had to deflate this monster before anyone saw it! I had but a few seconds ... I couldn't afford any screw ups.  
  
My mind screamed with joy when I felt my member drain of the blood that had filled it. I breathed a sigh of relief when her gaze passed me. My Pokemon, however, weren't so forgiving.  
  
"Jeez, boss." Talking was all that Umbreon could do to keep himself from bursting into howling laughter. "It's like the thing has a mind of its own."  
  
"JAMIE GOT A BONER! JAMIE GOT A BONER!" I growled as the others began cheering along with Abra. Thank God that I was the only one who understood what they were shouting about. Jerks.  
  
For the first time in my life I had been physically attracted to a human. This made me confused and angry. I was in no mood for impish humor. "Do you guys wanna spend the rest of the day in your Pokeballs with no lunch or dinner!?" I threatened vehemently, at this point not caring about who heard me. Silence echoed around our area as the laughter died down almost instantly.  
  
Umbreon sulked. "S-s-sorry, Boss." he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, real sorry, Jamie." Abra apologized.  
  
"Hey, nobody saw it, right?" Vaporeon offered. Everybody mumbled their apologies as I picked my self off the grass. I beamed when my shorts didn't tent outward. Then my smile melted away into a concerned frown. The question is, why did it happen in the first place?  
  
My eyes searched for the girl across the street to find that she had left the scene. In a way, I was glad that she left. It would give me some time to think on this. As we continued our jog, this event never left my mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
We heard the clock tower off in the distance chime three as we continued our training at the edge of the woods. For the next hour or so we would be sparring together. Even still, my mind wasn't on sparring. I was still thinking about the girl, and my reaction to her, so much so that I didn't notice Abra's fist about to fly into my face.  
  
Yes, Abra and I spar together. You're probably wondering how and why an Abra would be fighting with fists and feet instead of his usual Psychic moves. Well, he does both. I taught him how to throw punches and Psi blasts at the same time. When we all train, Abra and I will spar together while the others will battle amongst themselves. Usually I would always have the upper hand against Abra, but not this time.  
  
I flew back a few feet as the strike hit home on my upper lip, landing on my bottom. As if a gun had been fired near us, all my Pokemon had instantly ceased from their training and jerked their heads over at my direction. I blinked. Cursing myself for getting distracted, I flipped back onto my feet and crouched into my fighting stance again.  
  
Abra wouldn't comply. The others were still staring. "Well, are you all just gonna stand there looking like I just stripped naked, or are you gonna train?"  
  
Abra wouldn't let it go. "Jamie, you know that even on my best day I woulda' NEVER landed a hit like that." He floated towards me. "Are you still thinking about that girl?"  
  
I ignored his questions. "You should keep your guard up." I warned as I charged a ball of Psi in my fist. It angered me when Abra's hands remained at his sides as he drew closer.  
  
"Don't ya wanna talk about this?" he offered. I gave him no reply, other than firing the Psi ball in my hand towards him. He barely had time to put his hands up and conjure a Barrier before the blast hit him. There was a loud explosion as a bright blue flash lit up the area. The blast kicked up a large cloud of dust as the shockwave surged through the air.  
  
When the smoke and dust cleared, I found the others coughing and wheezing. Abra still remained hovered in the air on the same position that he was in. He looked shocked and angry. "What in the hell was that for?" he demanded as he furiously brushed the dust off of his body.  
  
My expression was as solid as stone. "We are training, Abra." I said through gritted teeth. "This is sparring time, not self-help group hour. You were pretty dumb to let your guard down." Everybody gave me an astonished look, but I didn't care.  
  
"Why do you think we even train, dammit!?" I continued, my tone of voice steadily rising in an angry crescendo. "We train so we can be ready if any of those Team Rocket bastards ever attack us again! Am I wasting my time with you? Am I?"  
  
Abra opened his mouth in protest. "But, Jamie, I just wanted ta - "  
  
"AM I!?" I repeated. I was shouting now. My angry gaze pierced through Abra as I waited for a response. He gave me no answer as he hung his head down.  
  
"Well, I guess I am then, huh!" I yelled, my Psi rising with my anger. A blue aura illuminated my body, my hair stood on end. Broken pieces of grass and rocks hovered around me as I stood there, lost in my own anger. "When you feel that you're ready to take our training seriously, then you can talk to me. Until then, I'm going for a walk!" My shining aura flickered away as I stormed off. I paid no heed to my Pokemon's cries of protest as I walked away.  
  
I know that what I did was uncalled for, that snapping at my Pokemon wouldn't solve this mystery. But, like I said, I didn't care. For some reason, I felt an anger that I had never known. I didn't like it, I couldn't stand it. That's why I had to get away from my Pokemon. Violent urges had crept their way into me recently after I had laid eyes on that beautiful girl. I had to stay away from them. Who knew what I was capable of?  
  
* * * *  
  
The cold night air pressed around me as I walked the now vacant streets of the city. The 'walk' that I said I was going to take had lasted hours. My Pokemon were probably worried sick.  
  
I looked down at my watch. The digital readout read: 9:30pm. I was shocked. Had I really been wandering the streets of Vermillion that long? Had I so completely lost all sense of time that I had missed dinner?  
  
My stomach growled angrily, begging for food. I was hungry. My body wasn't used to going without food for very long. Having a strange metabolism was working against me now. I had to find something to eat, but what restaurant would be open at this time of night?  
  
Just then a sight had jerked me out of my musings and directed my attention toward it. I looked into a dark alley. Focusing my Psi into my eyes, I could see inside the alley. It was the girl, the very same girl that I had seen earlier in the day. The only girl that had ever successfully given me an erection. But she wasn't just standing around looking pretty this time. She was being raped.  
  
Or, about to be raped.  
  
To large behemoths had been attacking her. One thug, clad in a black leather vest and jeans, was holding her arms from behind. The other guy, sporting what seemed to be like a wifebeater and black pants was busy ripping off her clothes.  
  
The girl was in tears, screaming, scratching and kicking for all she was worth, desperately trying to free herself from her assailants. She had clocked Black Vest in his nose with the back of her head, but it only seemed to make the other guy more enthusiastic about tearing away her blouse.  
  
I couldn't watch anymore. People like them made me sick, snatching young girls and trying to ravage them. I hated them. Gritting my teeth, I quickly devised a way to rescue her.  
  
Not wanting to come off too strong, I quickly picked up a small rock at my feet. I grinned. More than enough to get their attention. Using years of practice and training, I hurled the rock at the two rapists. The rock flew straight and true.  
  
The rock cut into Wifebeater's shoulder with a loud 'SCHLOCK!' as it lodged itself snugly into his flesh and muscle tissue. Blood erupted from the wound as veins and capillaries were torn and ripped. His reaction was loud and immediate.  
  
"MY FUCKING SHOULDER!!" he screeched into the air as he released the girl. His hand flew to the deep wound as he fell back onto the sidewalk, bawling.  
  
In surprise and horror, Black Vest freed his hands from the girl and rushed to his partner, who was losing blood fast. "Yo, Crash!" he said, trying to pick his weeping friend off the ground. "What happened to yer arm? It was like somethin' just exploded in there!" They didn't even notice that their victim had long since fled, crying off into the street.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me, Spike!" he screamed as more blood gushed from the hole in his shoulder. "I've been shot!"  
  
"No way, I didn't hear any gunshot!"  
  
"The how the hell did I get THIS?" I watched it all from behind a mailbox. I didn't have to hide; I could've easily taken these two on with my pinkie. I just wanted to see the looks on their faces.  
  
Crash slowly lifted his hand away from the oozing hole. Spike winced when he saw it. "Dude, that's not a bullet, that's a rock!" He peered at it once more, as if he had some sort of strange scientific interest in it.  
  
"Ohh, man ..." I heard Crash moan. "It's bleedin' really bad, man. I ain't feelin' so good ..."  
  
"Aww, shuddap, ya big pussy." Spike sneered. "It ain't nothin' but a little flesh wound." He pulled out an old rag from his back pocket (probably used for Molotov cocktails). At the same time he released a switchblade from under his vest. "This may hurt a lot." He plunged the blade of the knife into the wound.  
  
Crash's screams could've probably awoken the entire state of New York. Spike was busy digging the point of the blade into the hole, roughly yanking out the projectile. Crash was still screaming even after Spike's two fingers emerged, holding a bloody pebble.  
  
"For Christ's sake, man, just shut the hell up already!" Spike hissed. He held up the rock. "See, its outta ya." He slowly began to wrap the old, dirty rag around the trickling hole. "Now let's go find the bastard who did this!"  
  
Crash wiped the fresh tears from his eyes. "Yeah, man." he agreed with renewed vigor. "Let's go get 'em.  
  
Now, would you get a load of that? They actually wanted to find me! I almost burst out laughing from behind my hiding spot. Didn't it ever register in their vacant skulls that if the attacker could throw a pebble hard enough to break the skin, then he would have no problem dealing with them personally? I quickly decided to stop playing games and show them who they were really dealing with: a fifteen year old boy without any Pokemon or weapons to speak of.  
  
I launched myself from behind the mailbox and landed on the pavement. "Hey, scumbags!" I hollered. They're heads spun in my direction. "Looking for me!?" I know that's cliché, I've just always wanted to say that.  
  
They both pulled out switchblades in anger. It was Spike's turn to ask the questions. "You mean to tell me that a runt like you did that to Crash, here!?" he shouted from the other side of the street. Nobody cared how loud their voices were. The streets were empty, anyway.  
  
Now let me just get one thing clear with you. I am no runt. The person who had just accused me of being one was just freakishly huge. I am actually a good height for my age, five foot nine. But size didn't matter in this situation. I'd dealt with his kind before, and I wouldn't show him any more mercy than I had when dealing with Team Rocket.  
  
"You sonofabitch!" Crash screamed. "I'm gonna kick yer ass!" He waved his switchblade menacingly.  
  
I still had the urge to be playful with my prey. "Why don't you come over here and say that?" I motioned with my hands for them to come over where I was standing. "Or are you afraid of a little runt like me?"  
  
That had done it. With murderous scowls on their faces, the two juggernauts began advancing toward me. That was my cue. I fled to the alley behind me.  
  
* * * *  
  
And that's where I left off; cornered in a dark alley by two murderous thugs with switchblades.  
  
Crash fingered the blade as he threatened me. "You hurt me, boy. You're gonna pay for that. NOBODY throws a damn rock at me and gets away with it." He licked his lips. "I'm gonna enjoy cuttin' ya up inta' little pieces. Gotta be careful, though. Don't wanna ruin my favorite tank top TOO bad, heh heh heh." I regarded him with a cool look as he charged toward me with the knife.  
  
I closed my eyes and calmly focused my Psi. The air around me seemed to surge and warp as everything seemed to slow down. Time was mine. Space was mine. I understood. I was one with the universe.  
  
Focus.  
  
Crash's battle cry was strung out and deepened. He appeared as though he was running underwater; slow, sluggish. His confused blink seemed to last an hour. I could count every single drop of sweat that he shed. I could feel my hand slowly rising up for the block. My palm made contact with the flat of the blade, sending tipping upward. The whole moment felt like an eternity.  
  
Suddenly time and space reverted to normal as it rushed back with a loud roar, as if something huge was moving in the air. I stuck my leg out, clipping Crash's shin, sending him flying a few feet forward. He had obviously been moving fast, but I wouldn't know. When I use my Focus technique, time means nothing.  
  
My parents were human Silph agents that had adopted me when I was but a little tike. Before they were murdered at the hands of the Hunters, they taught me everything they knew. They trained me in martial arts, Pokemon, schooled me, and even managed to squeeze in that good old parental love. One of the things that they taught me was the Focus move.  
  
It is a very powerful technique that they invented for use against multiple attackers. What it does is it clears all other thoughts and distractions from the user's mind, leaving only room for the moment. Essentially, it is a brief period where the person gains super reflexes, making it seem like time and space has slowed down for them, when in reality they are simply moving incredibly fast.  
  
Usually I save this move for emergencies, like Cause agents or Hunters. This (for me, anyway) was no emergency. I had no need to block the knife. The worst thing that it could've done to me was slice through my shirt; it would've never penetrated my tough Lekarian skin. I just wanted to teach these two punks a hard lesson.  
  
"Why, you little shit!" Crash roared as he caught his balance.  
  
"I'll get 'em!" Spike called as he lumbered toward me. I took an instant to study him. Big, strong (for a human, anyway), and dumb. This was almost too easy.  
  
Spike reared back and let his fist fly toward my head. I calmly lifted my arm up and blocked the strike. Any other person and it would've broken their hand; I could sense some power behind that punch. Sadly for Spike, it wasn't enough to make me even flinch. His fist collided with my forearm. I felt his knuckles shatter against it.  
  
The brute let out a howl of pain as he jerked his hand back like he had touched a hot stove. His knuckles were displaced and misshapen. I wasn't surprised, as this usually always happens when someone throws a punch at me.  
  
Spike curled up into a ball as he nursed his broken hand. "Ohh, God, it's like hitting steel, man!" He looked up at me in horror. "L-l-let's get outta here!"  
  
Crash run past me along with his pal in an attempt to escape the alley of doom. I wouldn't let them go that easy. They still hadn't learned their lesson.  
  
Synaptic Shock.  
  
The air around me pulsed and rippled as Psionic waves surged through it. A bright white light illuminated the alley as energies dispersed. Through slightly squinted eyes I could see the two punks stopped dead in their tracks, frozen.  
  
Perfect, the technique worked as always.  
  
Synaptic Shock is another one of the many techniques that my parents taught me before they died. It releases Psionic energies into person's body, disrupting their synaptic impulses. The energies cut off all white muscle synapses, temporarily paralyzing them. It will prevent them from doing anything other than breathing, and only allow their hearts to beat.  
  
They were frozen stiff. I could sense them trying in vain to move some muscle, any muscle, to get away. That wouldn't be happening. I nonchalantly strolled over between them and placed a hand on each of their collars. I drew them in close, putting my mouth to their ears.  
  
"You boys have been very, very naughty." I whispered. I didn't want to kill them, I only wanted to scare the everlasting piss out them. "I think that a little punishment is in order."  
  
While simultaneously freeing them of paralysis, I roughly hurled them into the road. They both gave loud grunts as they hit the ground. When they scrambled up, I had a little surprise for them.  
  
Focusing, I shot two invisible blades of Psi at them. There was a loud RRRIIP! as their pants fell to their feet in shreds. They both gave me looks of embarrassment and rage as they struggled to hold them over their crotches.  
  
I flashed them a one-sided smile. "There." I announced. "Now you two get to go home without any pants. That is of course, if you have a home." They both just stood there, frozen in place, and it wasn't because of another Synaptic Shock. Wanting to give the coup de gras, I fired a small bolt of Psi at the ground in front of them. Pavement fragments launched from the newly-made burning hole. "GO!"  
  
They both yelped like two frightnened dogs as they waddled off into the distance.  
  
Now there was only the matter of a weeping, traumatized girl with a torn blouse that was out wandering the streets somewhere. I couldn't just leave her in a dangerous neighborhood like that. I had to find her.  
  
Focusing my Psi and clearing my mind of all thought, I searched the surrounding area within a three mile radius for her alluring Psi signature. She couldn't have gone far. After all, it only took me five minutes and twenty seven seconds to get rid of those crooks.  
  
Suddenly I was filled with exquisite waves of pleasure. I foggily noted that I had located her. Shaking off the wonderful sensation, I sprinted off. 


End file.
